Make You Love Me
by CloudyGumdrops
Summary: What really happened after Gilligan returned to Mary Ann in 'The Second Ginger Grant?


This story is set during 'The Second Ginger Grant'. It starts off from where the Skipper orders Gilligan back to Mary Ann and it diverges from there.

* * *

"Where were we?" said Gilligan, laying his head on Mary Ann's lap.

His arms started to flail as Mary Ann eagerly clamped her mouth to his. After a few moments, he settled into it and started responding, his fingers, seemingly of their own accord, threading through the farm girl's hair. Mary Ann had other plans for them and broke away, smirking at the groan of protest that came tumbling from Gilligan's throat.

"Did my sailor-man enjoy that?" the leopard-clad woman purred seductively.

All he could do was stare dumbly at her and clear his throat. Standing, he tried to shake himself out of his passion-induced stupor. Mary Ann advanced on him and pushed him down back onto the rock. Tossing his hat away, the brunette started gliding her fingers through Gilligan's hair. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought it felt amazing; so relaxing.

Once Mary Ann felt the tension leave Gilligan, she dropped her arms and slid them around his neck. Stepping closer, she stared into his eyes. Those beautiful ocean orbs looked back at her betraying a multitude of emotions. Fear, confusion, but most of all want. He probably didn't think she could see it, but it was definitely there. He never could hide anything from her. Still gazing at him, she ghosted her lips over his.

Gilligan tentatively maneuvered his arms around the girl's waist. In a move uncharacteristic of him, he deepened the kiss. Almost immediately, he jerked back. What was he doing? Mary Ann wasn't in her right mind. It would be wrong for anything to happen with her while she was in this state. These thoughts startled the sailor. "When did I even start imagining things happening between us to begin With?" he mused. If he was being honest with himself, there was always a part of him that wanted her. He didn't just want her, he wanted to be with her.

He started when he felt Mary Ann's hand stroke his cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with a warmth and sweetness that could only come from Mary Ann. He nodded at her and felt hope course through him at the thought that his beautiful Kansas girl was breaking through the false persona she had inadvertently adopted.

That feeling was short-lived because the next thing he knew, her mouth was once again on his and she had positioned herself across his lap.

"I want you," Mary Ann drawled into his ear. "Ever since that night in the jungle, pretending to be together to fool Duke. You kissed me back that night. I felt it," she panted out.

Gilligan could only gape in response. If she was...then how did she know...what?

Grabbing his face in her hands, Mary Ann forced Gilligan to look at her. She could see the confusion blanketing his features and started to feel bad about what she had been doing. Her 'amnesia' was nothing more than a ruse. It was a way for her to act on her feelings for him. She was hoping to spark something in him that would hopefully lead to an admittance of his own feelings to her when she 'recovered'. The only problem was, she kept breaking character. Surely, Gilligan was starting to see through the facade. Right?

Mary Ann made a decision. She couldn't continue with this little charade. He didn't deserve that. As she opened her mouth to start confessing, Gilligan looked searchingly into her eyes and asked, "Mary Ann?"

Nodding, the Kansan attempted to remove herself from the lap of her heart's desire. To her surprise, he held her there, steadfast. When she realized he wasn't about to let go, she turned away, the tears starting to well up. The young sailor didn't know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry. He couldn't take seeing her cry. He released his grip and she got up and put some distance between them.

The sailor took a few seconds to find his hat and place it back on his head.

"I'm sorry," Mary Ann called out.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Gilligan asked.

"I lied to you Gilligan. To you and everyone else. I never lost my memory. I've just been faking it in a foolish attempt to get you to love me back!" the young woman yelled, breaking into sobs.

Gilligan was floored. Just the thought that this gorgeous woman would go to such elaborate lengths, for him, of all people...he was having trouble fathoming it. She loved him, she actually loved him. Was this really happening?

Walking over to her, he wrapped her up in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and he just held her while she cried.  
When she was finally all cried out, Mary Ann stepped back and started collecting herself. She was a little embarrassed that she had made such a scene in front of the man she loves. That feeling dissipated when she looked up to see him staring down at her with an expression of concern and caring spread across his face.

Mary Ann wanted to thank Gilligan for being so understanding and for not being angry with her, but before she could say anything, Gilligan began to speak.

"I do love you Mary Ann. I've loved you for so long. I can't even remember when I first realized it, but I tried so hard to ignore those feelings and make them go away because I didn't think a girl like you could ever want a guy like me" Gilligan blurted out, rapid-fire.

"Gilligan?" Mary Ann questioned, perplexed. "What would cause you to think I wouldn't want you? I thought I was being obvious; making you pies, calling you wonderful, batting my eyes and flirting."

Taking his hands in hers, the farm girl continued on, "and when you thought you had aged, I said it. I told you that I love you."

"I didn't think you were being serious," Gilligan uttered. It came out almost in a whisper.

"Of course I meant it," the lovely brunette murmured as she leaned into him. "I never would've said it otherwise".

"I..." the sailor started and then trailed off. Mary Ann just stood there, close, so close.

Instead of speaking, Gilligan decided to take action. He wanted this woman and now that he knew how she felt, he was going to go for it. Before he could lose his nerve, he gathered her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Mary Ann was both shocked and elated. She was always the initiator. Her thoughts flew away as she melted into the kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Mary Ann said with a giggle, "the Skipper is going to be thrilled".

Giving Mary Ann a puzzled look, the young sailor inquired about what the Skipper had to do with anything.

"He was in on it," Mary Ann explained. "He's always hoped that we'd get together and was more than happy to assist in my plan."

"That was why he ordered me to come back!" exclaimed Gilligan, eyes wide.

The implication that he only came back because he was ordered into it prompted a scoff from Mary Ann.

"I'm so glad he did though," the first mate placated, with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," said Mary Ann, gracing Gilligan with a smile of her own.

Pulling her close again, Gilligan leaned his forehead against that of the brunette.

"So I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?" It was more of a declaration than a question, but Mary Ann hummed a yes anyway.

Mary Ann got a strange look on her face and Gilligan wondered what was wrong.

"You know Mrs. Howell is going to want to plan the wedding, right?" she said.

Surprisingly, Gilligan just laughed.

Grasping his girlfriend's hand, the blue-eyed sailor took off, pulling her along and shouting excitedly, "Let's go tell the Skipper".

The End

* * *

AN: I'm new to this, so I welcome constructive criticism. Let me know if the pacing was off, or if I'm jumping too frequently between perspectives, or just anything that will help me get better at this.

I hope Mary Ann doesn't come across as too out of character. I just figure, hey, the girl's gotten a little desperate. lol


End file.
